The Nightengale Who Saved the Angel
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: COMPLETE Lilith Parker was gonna be a courtesan...until she stepped into the Opera Populiare. Highway to Heaven meets POTO. Erik/Other Girl. DO NOT OWN POTO...this is my disclaimer for this story


Chapter 1: First Signs

Seventeen year-old Lilith Parker tied her two-tone ringlets out of her face and made sure her costume sparkled as much as the diamonds from her patrons. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and made her way toward the stage.

"Ah, there you are my little cherub!" called Pascal Roudin as his new starlet emerged.

"So now...ready for your debut?" he inquired with a smile, placing a protective arm around the girl.

Lilith nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, returning the smile with a degree of shyness and childlike behavior that made her so charming.

"Good. Now just remember what I've taught you...and nothing will go wrong. The men are going to love you."

The Black Rose Cabaret was not nearly as well-frequented as its famous counterpart the Moulin Rouge for one reason--the girls lacked wit and charm. Lilith, however, was an exception to the rule. She could have easily passed for a dancer at the famed "gentleman's club," had it not been for the fact she was still quite young--and had only performed with other dancers. Tonight, that would change.

Lilith would come of age, her virginity pawned off to the highest bidder. After the performance, a silent auction would begin for the girl. Whoever was willing to pay the most would have her...for one night. Then, she would officially be initiated into the world of high-dollar whores. And she would love it.

Yeah. Sure.

The introduction to her song began, and she sang it with a flare and pizzaz that most divas in her class lacked. However, as she took a breath and opened her mouth to finish it...

She gasped for air, barely able to breathe. She began to cough wildly, falling from her place atop the stage and into the arms of a waiting Rodin.

A few days later, the tests came back.

"Dying? You mean--I'm dying?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Parker," murmured Dr. Gillon apologetically, "however, there might be a way to save your life..."

"But--there is a catch?"

"You may never be able to sing again."

"I'll die first," whispered Lilith in a measured fury.

"Now, Miss Parker--"

"Doctor, you don't seem to understand. Singing, performing--these are my world. I'd sooner you ask me to cut out my heart. No."

Running a weary hand through his hair, Gillon sighed. He had expected such a response.

"Here then," he said, handing her a little silver bottle, "this is medicine which might help prolong your life, if not cure you."

Lilith took the bottle with a nod of thanks, and left to pack her things. In a few days, she would leave Montmartre and travel to Paris, where she knew of several doctors who might be able to save her...

"Wow! Paris!" exclaimed Jessie McPhearson as she flung her bags down into their little flat near the Palais Garnier.

Aileen Johnston couldn't help but chuckle at her "partner's" reaction. This new assignment was going to be amusing for a drama queen like Jessie. She set her bag down on the other bed, and stared up into the cloudless sky, closing her eyes and listening closely, tuning out Jessie's rambling.

"Jessie," she finally said quietly, "get into something nice. We're leaving in an hour--for Evensong at Saint Joseph's."

"Oh--Why?"

"To meet our next assignment."

There was Confession before the Evensong, and Aileen insisted on going. As they came in, they heard murmurings in the confessional, and Aileen put a finger to her lips as they waited.

"Thank you, Father," murmured a soft, feminine voice.

"You're more than welcome, my child. It is why I am here, after all, to listen."

A moment later, a girl of no more than about sixteen years stepped out of the booth, dressed all in black with a placid, serene look on her pale face. Her beaded dancing shoes made little sound as she made her way into the chapel. In the dim light, Jessie made out the fact that she was pretty--but not much else. Aileen poked her in the ribs lightly, and the other turned in time to see a man, dressed in a simple brown hooded robe, step out from the other side of the confessional.

"Long time no see, Brother Darius," murmured Aileen lightly, sauntering up to the priest with glittering clear blue eyes.

For a moment, he looked up, startled at the two women before him. Then, his features broke into a delighted expression, and he moved to embrace the one who had spoken.

"Aileen--how good it is to see you again," he murmured, pulling her close.

She returned the gesture, placing her cheek against his in a friendly way.

"It's been too long, my friend," she replied, gesturing Jessie forward.

"Jessica McPhearson--meet Father Darius. He has been rector of this chapel for as long as I can remember. He's not really my brother--I call him that to amuse him. Darius, this is my friend and partner Jessica."

"Jessie is fine too, Father," murmured the brunette with a smile, shaking the hand Darius offered her.

Within a few moments, Evensong began. Jessie had to admit, even though she was not a Catholic, she found the music and service calming. Especially since they were sitting behind the "girl in black," as Jessie referred to her. She had a singular and angelic voice, which rang through the little cathedral like bells. Her placid expression mellowed into one of shear delight as her voice soared to the heavens...although she would often place a hand to her throat or chest, holding back whatever it was that wanted to force its way out of her.

Afterward, Aileen took Jessie's wrist and signaled her to wait. They watched the other parishioners leave, and finally approached Father Darius. Within moments, the women and priest were in his study--door left slightly ajar.

"So, Aileen--I know you didn't fly all the way from America just to say hello...Tell me, what brings you to Paris?" inquired the priest lightly, pouring three glasses of a mysterious brew.

Aileen smiled as she swirled the mead around in its glass and took a drink. She watched while Jessie did the same. She made a bit of a face, but soon grew used to the brew's complexity and taste.

"Actually, Darius, I'd like for you to tell me about the young lady who came to confession before Evensong tonight...she's my new "assignment,"" murmured Aileen easily, smiling around her glass.

"Well," he began, standing and pacing the room, "her name is Lilith. Lilith Parker--she sings at the Palais Garnier-- on the Place de l'Opera, do you where I mean?"

Aileen nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"She came to Paris a few months ago...and presented herself here as a new member. She attends the early morning mass most of the time--and when she's not at rehearsal, afternoon mass. The one service I've never seen her miss is Evensong--she enjoys it immensely. And I don't blame her--I've heard her sing. She has the voice of an angel, Aileen. But--tell me, why does she interest you so?"

"She's dying, Darius."

Jessie was surprised that Aileen didn't ask him to sit or anything before she came to the point. She watched as Father Darius simply stood in place--momentarily frozen at this startling revelation. He finally sat down again, pale blue eyes troubled.

"Oh, my...what a terrible shame," he murmured sadly, and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"But, I suppose God missed one of His angels," he went on almost humorously.

Aileen shrugged herself.

"His ways are not ours, I'm afraid," she replied reverently, taking another drink of mead.

Jessie absorbed this new development and the indifference of the two people sitting before her. It was amazing, she thought, how death could be so commonplace that they would not speak more sadly of such things.

"Darius, I came here because you might be able to tell me something. Now I know you can't tell me anything from her confessions, but I need to know if she has any friends...any relatives I can speak with and get to know more about her. Got anyone?"

"As a matter of fact...her ballet instructor, Madame Giry would be able to help you. She knows much more about Lilith's daily life than I do. I think her daughter Meg and Lilith are friends."

"Thank you, Darius--for the mead and the information--but I'm afraid we must be going now," said Aileen sadly. She embraced the priest one last time, and walked out with Jessie on her heels.

"Don't be strangers, all right?"

"Of course not, Darius," called Aileen over her shoulder.

Back at their flat, Aileen changed into her nightclothes, brushed through her hair, and mused over the day's work. As she braided the silky mop, she gazed up at the sky and wondered why God would wish to call back one of His angels after only a short time of this Earth. It was as she had said earlier, and always would be.

But that didn't mean even angels couldn't question it sometimes.

Chapter Two: Lilith's Secret

Next morning, bright and early, Aileen rose from her slumber and left for morning mass. She sat behind Lilith, listening to her pray, sing, and go through the service. She noticed the sense of joy and peace in the girl, and smiled at her enthusiasm for God.

After everyone left, Aileen spoke with Darius again--this time of days long past and times better forgotten. Over mead and a game of chess, the friends babbled on about nothing until mid-morning.

After a hasty brunch, Aileen and Jessie moved down the Rue Scribe and found their way into the Palais Garnier. It was a grande opera house, ornately and beautifully done. The women cautiously ascended the stairs and stood at the doors of the house, where they saw the stage decorated with sets and people in costume.

"Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production of 'Hannibal,'" a man was saying. He announced his retirement to the company. Some were saddened, but others expected it. Richard Firmin and Giles Andre were the new owners.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron...the Comte deParis," announced Firmin, stepping aside to reveal a handsome young man.

He was no more than about twenty-five, with a strong, handsome face, large sapphire eyes and ebony locks atop his head. His confident stride and indifferent gaze screamed of the upper classes. Aileen was unimpressed, while Jessie looked on with a love-starved expression.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, Monsieurs," a woman was saying as the ballet girls made their entrance onto the stage.

"Pay attention," muttered Aileen as they made their way toward the stage.

"...And _that_ exceptional beauty..."

"...No relation, I trust..."

"Lilith Parker. Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin. _Very_ promising."

Jessie saw her clearly now. She danced with a degree of grace, but it was no secret she was really only mediocre. Her eyes were a smokey grey, and held a childlike quality in them which Jessie had to admit she admired. Lilith Parker was small and slim, but strong in spirit.

A loud, angry tirade broke Jessie's concentration. A woman was yelling with a thick Italian or Spanish accent. The new managers immediately began to grovel at her feet. She agreed to sing for them, and as she began...

A large backdrop fell on her. Screams rang through the theatre. Jessie looked at Aileen, who looked above and into the rafters. All the women could see was a flash of white and black.

"A _full house_, Andre! We shall have to refund a _full house_!" Firmin began to shout after the enraged diva, La Carlotta, made her ungracious and loud exit.

"Lilith Parker could sing it, sir," murmured a blonde-haired girl at the side of Madame Giry. This they all knew as Little Meg--Madame Giry's daughter.

"What? A chorus girl?"

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher," piped Madame Giry.

'_Five will get you ten that her teacher had something to do with that little incident earlier_,' thought Jessie.

"...I don't know his name, Monsieur," Lilith replied apologetically.

"Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well-taught."

And with that, Lilith began to sing...

_Think of Me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said _

_Goodbye..._

She sang beautifully, and the managers did not need to hear her sing the entire aria to know she would take La Carlotta's place.

Finally, Aileen cleared her throat loudly, earning the attention of all the people on stage.

"Who are you?"

"If you'll excuse us, sir--I'm Aileen Johnston and this is Jessica McPhearson. Would you perhaps need some assistance somewhere in the theatre--as attendants of some sort or other?" Aileen said, trying her most winning smile.

The managers agreed to let them stay on as attendants for the new starlet--Lilith Parker. They were to see to it her costumes fit, her hair was done right, and the flowers arranged neatly in her dressing room. When they began their new duties, Lilith was down in the theatre chapel, praying a decade of the rosary, as she did every afternoon when missing mass.

"So--who was that today, Aileen? You know--the one who made the backdrop fall?"

"I don't know...but whoever they are, I think they'll be playing a vital role in this little production," murmured Aileen as she brushed off the crystal white gown Lilith would wear at that evening's gala.

At around half past seven in the evening, Lilith returned from Evensong and rushed into her dressing room. Jessie was waiting; Aileen had said she had something to do elsewhere in the Opera.

Lilith's grey eyes danced and shimmered in her head. As Jessie helped her with the gown, she heard the girl humming quietly--a tune that only she seemed to know.

If Jessie didn't know any better, she would have said Lilith was desperately in love.

Chapter 3: The Shadowy Figure

_Think of Me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said_

_Goodbye..._

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of Summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we._

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes..._

_You...will...think_

_Of me!_

The cheers and applause ran through the Opera as Lilith Parker finished her song and curtsied for the crowd. As she glided off stage, however, she placed a hand to her throat and began to cough violently. Aileen was waiting with the little silver bottle, and within a few moments the girl was succored and breathing easily again.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Miss Lilith?" inquired Jessie as the girl was heading down the passage and into the chapel.

"I'll be fine," the other muttered through half-gritted teeth, and went down. She knelt by a picture of her beloved father, Liam, and lit a candle for him. As she began to pray, a voice came through the walls...

_Bravo...Bravo...Bravissmi..._

"Lil-ith...Lil-ith...," came a soft voice from the passage.

_Lilith..._

In walked Meg Giry, her face beaming. Lilith returned her smile as the girl knelt beside her.

_Where in the world_

_Have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were_

_Perfect._

_I, only wish I knew_

_Your secret_

_Who is your great_

_Tutor?_

"Well, Meg--when I came here, five months ago--I seemed to hear a voice--calling to me from everywhere. I recalled a story my father once told me, and I knew who it was...it was the Angel of Music. My father promised to send him to me--and he has come at long last."

"Lily--do you believe? Do you believe your father's spirit is coaching you?" Meg inquired seriously, her face troubled.

"Who else, Meg--Who?"

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now, as I sing,_

_I can sense him_

_And I know_

_He's...here!_

_Here, in this room_

_He calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside_

_Hiding.._

_Somehow I know_

_He's always with me_

_He, the unseen_

_Genius..._

Half exasperated, Meg took her friend's hands and began to lead her from the somewhat cooler chapel.

_Lilith, you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like yours can't come true..._

_Lilith, you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not..._

_Like you..._

Ignoring her completely, Lilith let her voice ring out.

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and Guardian_

_Grant to me your_

_Glory!_

Meg, walking beside her, wondered...

_Who is this Angel, this--_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide, no longer_

_Secret and strange_

_Angel!_

The sang the last part together, voices in perfect unison.

_He's with me, even now._

_Your hands are cold_

_All around me..._

_Your face, Lilith, it's white_

_It frightens me..._

_Don't be frightened..._

Meg hugged her friend close, and walked her to where she knew her mother would be waiting for them both. Madame Giry cut the rehearsal short and walked with Lilith to her dressing room, where only Aileen was waiting this time.

"You did very well, my dear...He is pleased with you."

As she said this, Madame Giry handed Lilith a rose which had landed on her dressing table--tied with black silk ribbon. Aileen feigned no knowledge of how it got there--though there was no doubt in her mind who it came from.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," began Aileen with a smile.

"How do you know that story...?"

"Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes? Or of riddles, or frocks...?'

"Did your father tell it to you, as well?"

"Or of chocolates?"

"He must have," accused Lilith with a grin.

"No..._your_ father did, Lilith..."

"Those picnics in the attic.."

"Your father, playing the violin?"

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North...Aileen?"

The other nodded.

'_No, what I love best, Lotte said,_

_'Is when I'm asleep in my bed,_

_And the Angel of Music_

_Sings songs in my head..._

_The Angel of Music sings songs_

_In...my...head...'_

"So you do remember. And you sang like an angel tonight, Lilith."

"Do you remember, 'Lena? Papa said, 'When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you...' Well, Papa is dead, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"I have no doubt of it. And now, Lilith, we should get some supper."

"No, 'Lena...The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Come on now, Lily--I know you need your rest. You won't be up late."

"'Lena, no."

"Two minutes--Little Lotte."

"No! 'Lena, wait!"

With that, Lilith watched as her friend closed the door. Shaking her head, the girl began to change into her nightthings--making her intentions to stay in perfectly clear to her somewhat overbearing friend.

_Insolent girl!_

_Slave to her passions_

_Basking in _your _glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This fair, young maiden_

_Sharing in _my _triumph!_

Lilith stood, looking above her.

_Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_Guide me..._

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter at last_

_Master..._

The voice that replied was softer than it had been a few moments earlier--angelically gentle.

_Flattering child_

_You shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there_

_Inside!_

Lilith turned, and a figure dressed in a suit of black was standing there, in front of her. A bone-white mask covered half of his face. Lilith, however, hardly noticed as her spirit flew in giddy ignorance of what--no, who--had appeared to her.

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your_

_Glory!_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide, no longer!_

_Come to me strange_

_Angel..._

_I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music..._

"Who's is that voice? Who is that in there!" cried Aileen, jiggling the door handle.

_I am your Angel of Music...Come to me, Angel of Music..._

Oblivious to the calls of her childhood friend, Lilith approached the mirror and held her hand out to the image in it. Quick as lightning, he grabbed her hand, stunning Lilith into disbelief.

But there was no time to think about it, for he quickly whisked her through the mirror and into the dimly lit passage.

She could make him out clearly now. He was only a little taller than herself. His eyes, pools of blue grey, seemed more grey in the candlelight. An opera cape fluttered behind him, rounding off a perfect suit for evening. His black-gloved hand held her wrist firmly, and he turned every now and again, smiling slightly.

_In sleep, he sang to me_

_In dreams, he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name..._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now, I find..._

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there..._

_Inside my mind..._

The words had come to her without her really knowing how or why...and he responded.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet..._

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind..._

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there..._

_Inside your mind..._

Deeper and deeper into the Opera they went, singing... A black horse waited patiently, tied to a post, and the shadowy man lifted her onto it. She wasn't afraid, for the song which they sang wove a spell of indifference in her childlike mind.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear_

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there..._

_Inside your/my mind..._

A lake finally appeared before them. Like a gentleman, he helped her down and into a small boat. He rowed swiftly away, across the lake. While it could be called a lake, both were aware it was nothing more than a large water tank which housed water to save the theatre from fire damage.

_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew..._

_That man and mystery_

_Were both in you.._

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind..._

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is here/there_

_Inside my/your mind_

_"Sing...my Angel of Music."_

_He's there_

_The Phantom of the Opera..._

Unlike earlier, Lilith felt no pain as she began to sing alone. Higher and higher she went, until she thought her heart would burst with passion and her body shatter. The boat hit something hard, and all was silent for a moment as the man jumped out of the boat. He made his way to a large pipe organ and began to play and sing...

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet Music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage_

_To Music..._

_Music..._

_You have come here_

_For one purpose_

_And one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you, with me_

_To serve me, to sing_

_For my music..._

_My music..._

He studied Lilith and her delicate features a moment, smiling gently.

_Night time, sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness, stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently, the senses_

_Abandon their defenses..._

He helped Lilith from the boat, leading her around the lake house with his haunting, angelic voice.

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from_

_Cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the_

_Music of the Night_

_Close your eyes and_

_Surrender to your_

_Darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life_

_You knew before_

_Close your eyes_

_Let your spirit start to soar..._

_And you'll live as you've never_

_Lived...before._

_Softly, deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know_

_You cannot fight_

_The darkness of _

_The Music of the Night_

_Close your eyes_

_Start a journey through a strange_

_New world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world_

_You knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

The girl was hesitant and looked away. The specter reached for her, taking her chin in his hand and looking into her innocent doll's eyes.

_Only then...can you_

_Belong..._

_To me..._

Lost in the glory of song at last, Lilith reached for her captor, who gently folded her into his embrace.

_Floating...falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me...trust me_

_Savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music_

_That I write..._

_The power of_

_The Music of the Night..._

Placing a hand on the small of her back, the Phantom led Lilith to a small alcove off the main room, lifting the crimson curtain to reveal a perfect wax impression of herself, dressed in a stunning wedding gown. The girl finally collapsed, landing in the arms of this strange Angel. He carried her to a downy bed shaped like a swan, and laid her in it with great care.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make..._

_The Music of...the...Night._

The black lace curtains shrouded her slender form somewhat, but did not impede his vision as he watched over her sleeping form.

Chapter 4: Angel and Demon, Two in One

"The key disappeared," explain Aileen frantically as she finally opened the door to Lilith's dressing room. There were no signs of a struggle, foul play, or the girl.

Aileen immediately dropped to the floor, examining the carpet with a Sherlockian air about her.

"So--Sherlock? Tell me, how are we going to find her?" inquired Jessie with a half-smile.

Aileen's face began to light up as she looked at the mirror. It was slightly cracked. She nearly heaved the thing aside, revealing the darkened corridor beyond.

"Now--Jessie--what was that you were saying?" shot back Aileen as she led the way into the corridor.

They passed through, down a long flight of stairs, and somehow managed to stumble their way to the "lake." Aileen shook her head and gestured back at Jessie. Within moments, they were back in the dressing room, the mirror firmly back in place.

"Don't tell _any_body about this. Understand?" ordered Aileen strictly.

"But--"

"No. If we reveal what we know, it could bode evil for our whole assignment. We'll keep things a secret for now. If anyone asks, we'll say she is with her Angel of Music. Got it?"

"But--"

"Now come on. We should get some sleep."

As the sun rose over the Opera Garnier, Lilith Parker stirred awake. She was alone. She lifted the curtains which surrounded her and rose from bed, looking around her with wide, innocent eyes.

_I remember, there was mist..._

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake..._

_There were candles all around_

_And on the lake, there was a boat..._

_And in the boat..._

_There was...a...man._

The man in question turned at the sound of his Lily's sweet voice. She came toward him and his precious organ, head resting quizzically to one side.

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Who's is the face in the mask?_

He melted under her caress, and hardly noticed when she plucked the mask from his face--

And gasped. She immediately went to the ground as he flew up from his chair, clutching the mask close to her heart.

_Damn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon!_

_Is this what you wanted to see!_

_Curse you!_

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you cannot ever be free!_

_Damn you..._

His voice finally began to break with emotion, becoming softer...

_Curse you..._

He covered his face with a hand, stalking toward her like a beast with its prey.

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look_

_Or bear to think of me.._

_This loathsome gargoyle_

_Who burns in Hell_

_But secretly..._

_Yearns for Heaven_

_Secretly...Secretly..._

_But, Lilith..._

He sank to his knees at last, a few infinite inches from her.

_Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see_

_To find the man_

_Behind the monster, this..._

_Repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast_

_But secretly_

_Dreams of beauty_

_Secretly_

_Secretly..._

_Oh, Lilith..._

Tears had long since began to stain the girl's eyes--not for the horror which she had seen, but out of pity, remorse...love? for the poor man who was crushed before her. She slowly, methodically made her way towards him, lifted his face and replaced that mask which long ago had become like an appendage.

It was her tender, smokey eyes which told the story. His confidence restored, he rose and held a hand out to her.

_Come, we must return._

_Those two fools you call attendants _

_Will be missing you._

'_Not to mention the whole Opera,_' thought Lilith incredulously as she took the hand he offered her.

Meanwhile, Firmin was entering the Opera.

_Mystery after Gala night_

_It says, 'Mystery of Soprano's Flight.'_

_'Mystified,' all the papers say_

_'We are mystified, we suspect foul play.'_

_Bad news on soprano scene_

_First Carlotta, now Lilith_

_Still, at least the seats get sold_

_Gossip's worth its weight_

_In gold..._

_What a way to run a business!_

_Spare me these unending trials!_

_Half your cast disappears_

_But the crowd still cheers._

_Opera!_

_To Hell with Gluck and Handel_

_It's a scandal that'll pack 'em the aisles!_

At that moment, Andre entered, fuming and brandishing a note.

_Damnable!_

_Will they all walk out!_

_This is damnable!_

_Andre, please don't shout,_ Firmin replied, putting an arm around his friend.

_It's publicity, and the take is vast._

_Free publicity!_

_But we have no cast!_

_But Andre, have you seen the queue?_

_Oh..._

"It seems you've got one, too..."

They opened the letters and read...

_Dear Andre--_

_What a charming gala!_

_Lilith enjoyed a great success_

_We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left_

_On that note_

_The diva's a disaster_

_Must you cast her_

_When she's seasons past her prime!_

_Dear Firmin--_

_Just a brief reminder_

_My salary has not been paid._

_Send it care of the Ghost_

_By return of post_

_PTO_

_No one like a debtor_

_So it's better if my orders are obeyed!_

They both began to muse:

_Who would have the gall to send this?_

_Someone with a puerile brain._

_These are both signed, "O.G." _observed Firmin

_Who the Hell is he? _fumed Andre...

It hit them like a ton of chandelier...

_Opera Ghost!_

Firmin and Andre began to complain about the situation, hardly believing it.

_It's really not amusing._

_He's abusing our position._

_In addition, he wants money._

_He's a funny sort of specter._

_To expect a large retainer._

_Nothing plainer--_

_He is clearly quite_

_Insane!_

At that moment, the Comte DeParis and Aileen Johnston appeared below them, also in possession of a note.

_Where is she?_

_You mean Carlotta? _questioned Firmin

_We mean Miss Parker_, sang Aileen

_Where is she?_

_Well, how should we know?_ interrogated Andre

_I want an answer--_

_I take it that you sent me this note? _inquired the Comte deParis, who brandished the note.

_What's all this nonsense?_ asked Andre_  
_

_Of course not!_ cried Firmin, holding up his hands in innocence_  
Don't look at us!  
_

_She's not with you, then? _inquired the Comte._  
_

_Of course not!  
_

_We're in the dark . . .  
_

_Monsieurs, don't argue,_ sang Aileen, hoping to calm everyone down. She approached the managers, taking the letter from the Comte and showing it to the managers._  
_

_Isn't this the  
letter you wrote?_ she asked calmly.

_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_ inquired Firmin, then placed a hand to his newly aching head.

"Written," he corrected himself, taking the note.

_Do not fear for Miss Parker_

_The Angel of Music has her_

_Under his wing._

_Make no attempt to see her again..._

"Well if you didn't write it, who did?" wondered the Comte aloud.

At that moment, La Carlotta, followed by her massive entourage, stormed in.

_Where is he!_

_Ah, welcome back! _smiled Firmin and Andre

_Your precious patron_

_Where is he?_

The man in question turned and faced the diva.

_What is it now?_

_I've had your letter_

_A letter which I rather resent_, replied Carlotta.

_And did you send it?_ inquired the managers.

_Of course not!_

_As if he would?_ snapped Firmin

_You didn't send it?_

_Of course not! _fumed the Comte.

_What's going on?_

_You dare to tell me--_

_That this is not the letter you sent?_

_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_

Carlotta handed him the letter.

_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered._

_Lilith Parker will be singing on your behalf tonight._

_Be prepared for a great misfortune_

_Should you attempt to take her place..._

There was a moment of silence as the managers approached their diva lovingly.

_Far too many notes for my taste_

_And most of them about Lilith_

_All we've heard since we came_

_Is Miss Parker's name._

_Miss Parker has returned,_ announced Madame Giry as she walked in, Meg in tow.

_I hope no worse for wear, as far as we're concerned_, called Andre.

_Where precisely is she now?_ asked Aileen

_We thought it best she went back home_

_She needs her rest,_ said Meg apologetically, taking a step forward.

_May we see her?_ asked the Comte

_No, Monsieur, she will see no one_, replied Madame Giry firmly.

_Will she sing? Will she sing?_ wondered Carlotta.

_Here. I have a note_, announced Giry, pulling an envelope from her dress

_Let us see it! _thundered nearly everyone at once.

_Please,_ added Aileen, holding her hand out for the note.

_Gentlemen--_

_I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature_

_Detailing how _my _theatre is to be run._

_You have not followed my instructions._

_I shall give you one last chance._

_Lilith Parker has returned to you_

_And I am anxious her career should progress._

_In the new production of 'Il Muto' _

_You will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy._

_And put Miss Parker in the role of Comtesse._

_The role which Miss Parker plays calls for charm_

_And appeal._

_The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my_

_Casting, in a word:_

_Ideal._

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat_

_In Box Five, which will be kept empty for me._

_Should these commands be ignored_

_A disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain, Gentlemen, your obedient servant--_

_O.G._

Needless to say, Carlotta was furious. It took much doing on the part of the managers, but she agreed to take the role offered to her; that of Countess.

"I don't like it, Jessie," murmured Aileen as they returned from Evensong.

There was no production tonight, so the women kept to their flat. Earlier, Lilith had come by and inquired after her new attendants and friends, offering them a walk around town, coffee, and then Mass. Aileen and Jessie agreed. Lilith was doing somewhat better, but needed to rest frequently and did not walk very quickly. They saw to it Lilith made it home safely, and then returned to the flat.

"Neither do I, Aileen, but still--I mean, how do we know he can make good his threat?"

"Need I remind you of the little backdrop incident? That was a little sample. Not to mention running off with Lilith."

Aileen stood and began to pace in that Sherlockian fashion she seemed to have about her at times.

"Right. We're looking for someone who has a good knowledge of the theatre's interior--possibly someone who is living there--"

"Wait a sec. People don't live at the theatre, do they?"

"Yes, Jessie--some people do. Now, also someone who can move about in shadow without being seen--and for some reason or other wears some kind of disguise. He has to be very agile as well."

"How do you know it's a he and not a she?"

"I've heard his voice. It's a man--no doubt of it. And unless we can flush him out, I'm afraid for our girl's safety."

Chapter 5: The Opera Cursed

Lilith sighed as she slipped into her simple costume and allowed 'Leena to brush her hair. It was the opening night of 'Il Muto' and Lilith had been cast as the Pageboy. Even after her triumph at the gala, she was still the same little girl who had appeared a short time ago at the Opera-unnoticed until a crisis happened to occur.

Aileen Johnston hugged Lilith, wished her good luck, and watched her leave. Taking a breath, she turned to Jessie.

"I want you to stay here, Jessie. If anyone--or any_thing_ happens in here, don't do anything. Just watch. I want you to hide in the wardrobe and listen and watch. I'm heading for the orchestra pit to see the opera."

Their battle plans laid, the women went to their posts--and waited for disaster.

Magically, or perhaps by a miracle, the beginning went without any major accidents occurring. However--as Carlotta began to sing toward the end of the first act...

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" an angered voice inquired through the theatre.

"He's here; the Phantom of the Opera," whispered Meg.

"It's him...I know it, it's him...," murmured Lilith.

"Your part is silent...little toad," hissed Carlotta indignantly, replacing her "sweet girl" face and gliding over to her spray bottle.

"A toad, Madame--perhaps it is you who are the toad," murmured the shadowy figure with a grin, disappearing into the darkness.

His words were almost prophetic, for as Carlotta began to sing--

CROAK!

Stunned and scared, she tried again--

CROAK!

The curtains came down almost immediately, and the managers began to prattle on. Andre grabbed Lilith and announced she would take over for Carlotta--much to the delight of the audience. Aileen guided her back to her dressing room, where Jessie waited.

"Aileen," she whispered.

'What?"

"Never mind--I'll tell you later."

Aileen rushed back to the stage, concern etched all over her features. A few moments later, her fears were realized.

Joseph Buquet, a stagehand and new friend of Aileen's, was hanging from the rafters by a rope. Dead. Screams of terror shattered the turbulent peace which had returned to the Opera. Aileen was not concerned for that, but for her assignment and Jessie. Lilith came rushing up to her, half dressed in her costume.

"Are you all right?"

"'Leena, we're not safe here..."

While the managers tried to calm the crowd, Lilith led Aileen higher and higher into the theatre.

_Why have you brought me here?_

_We can't go back there,_ sang Lilith, dismay and fear in her voice.

_We must return._

_He'll kill me!_

_His eyes will find me there_

_Lilith, don't say that_

_Those eyes that burn_

_Don't even think it_

_And if he has to kill a thousand men--_

_Forget this waking nightmare_

_The Phantom of the Opera--_

_Will kill and kill again!_

_-Is a fable, believe me..._

_There is no Phantom of the Opera._

_My God, who is this man_

_Who hunts to kill?_

_This mask of Death?_

_I can't escape from him!_

_Whose is this voice you hear_

_I never will_

_With every breath?_

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is here/there_

_Inside my/your mind._

_There is no Phantom of the Opera_, declared Aileen, sheltering herself against the newly fallen snow.

_'Lena, I've been there_

_To his world of unending night_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness..._

_Darkness._

_'Lena I've seen him!_

_Can I ever forget that sight!_

_Can I ever escape from that face_

_So distorted, deformed?_

_It was hardly a face_

_In that darkness..._

_Darkness..._

_But his voice filled my spirit_

_With a strange, sweet sound_

_In the night, there was music_

_In my mind..._

_And through music, my soul_

_Began to soar!_

_And I've heard, as I've never heard_

_Before..._

_What you heard was a dream.._

_And nothing more..._

_Yet, in his eyes.._

_All the sadness of the world..._

_Those pleading eyes_

_That both threaten_

_And adore..._

_Lilith...Lilith..._

_Lilith..._

"Come on, now. We should go back inside. The cold isn't good for you."

Nodding her assent, Lilith allowed her friend to lead her back downstairs and into her dressing room where she could finish changing and complete the performance.

Chapter 6: Bad to Worse

It was a day or two before the Masqued Ball was to take place. Lilith Parker coughed wildly, spitting out the metallic taste in her mouth as Aileen attempted to soothe her with the silvery bottle and it's contents. Succored at last, the girl half-collapsed into a chair and took a cup of black tea Aileen offered her.

"So--what news of the Comte deParis?" inquired Lilith, smiling weakly and drinking deeply.

"He sent a letter the other night, asking if you would attend the Masque with him.

Lilith considered the Comte's offer a moment. While she was flattered, the memory of Joseph Buquet's death was fresh in her mind. She recalled him getting a _little_ too fresh with her when he was intoxicated.

But--it would be quite rude to refuse.

"Aileen--please tell the Comte I accept his invitation, and will be more than happy to attend the Masque with him--as friends."

A few days later, Lilith put herself into a beautiful gown of emerald green and a mask with lots of feathers--done in shades of gold and green and white. It was all very lovely. Aileen and Jessie also dressed up, intending to go together.

The party was already well under way when the Comte and Lilith arrived. As he entered, the guests crowded the stairs, fans in hand.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade..._

_Hide your face, so the world_

_Will never find you..._

As they were ending, everyone began to part ominously. Standing at the top of the stairs was a man. He was dressed in red and black, a bone white mask covering the top half of his face--meant to look like a dead pirate. His long cloak billowed out behind him as he descended.

_Why so silent, good Monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Monsieurs?_

_I have written you an opera!_

_Here I bring the finished score--_

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

He pulled out a massive leather bound manuscript, tossing it at the feet of the managers.

_I advice you to comply_

_My instructions should be clear..._

_And I'll trust that I might have_

_My private box at the premiere..._

As he turned, Lilith and her "friend" caught his eye. The young Comte was being more than a little friendly with her. He gestured the girl forward, taking hold of her wrist somewhat roughly. The look in his eyes, half sadness, half betrayal, hurt the girl more than she realized.

_Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!_

He released her, and disappeared into the floor as quickly as he had come.

Chapter 7: The Trap

In the office, Andre and Firmin lay the score open on their collective desk.

_Ludicrous!   
Have you seen the score? _asked Andre as his companion walked in. Aileen was close behind._  
Simply ludicrous--  
_

_It's the final straw!_ Firmin agreed, as angry as his counterpart.

_This is lunacy!  
Well, you know my views . . . _he went on_  
Utter lunacy!_

_But we daren't refuse . . . _ replied Andre almost nervously.

_I think he's made his aim quite clear_, observed Aileen casually from her place by the door.

_Look, my friends, what we have here . . . _observed Andre, picking up two singular notes. One of them was addressed to himself, the other to Firmin. They opened them and read._Dear Andre--  
Re: My orchestrations--  
We need another first bassoon.  
Get a player with tone -  
And that third trombone  
Has to go!  
The man could not be deafer,  
So please preferably one who plays in tune! _

_Dear Firmin-_

_Vis a vis: My Opera_

_Some chorus members must be sacked!_

_If you could find out which has a sense of pitch._

_Wisely, though-_

_I've managed to assign a rather minor role_

_To those who cannot act!_

In stormed Carlotta, her tenor partner Ubaldo Piangi, and the Comte de Paris, the former pair brandishing notes from the Phantom.

_Outrage! _she yelled._What is it now?_ asked Aileen, half in annoyance._This whole affair is an outrage!_

Signora, please . . . cooed Firmin_Now what's the matter?_ asked Andre_Have you seen the size of my part?_ she asked angrily, not noticing Aileen placing a hand to her aching head._Signora, listen . . . _began Andre, but Piangi suddenly cut him off._   
_

_It's an insult! Not you as well! _ groaned Aileen, rubbing her aching temples._ Just look at this--it's an insult! _ he said, pointing to his part._Please, understand . . . _ began Firmin_Signor! Signora! _begged Andre__

The things I have to do for my art! complainedCarlotta.

If you can call this gibberish "art!" followed Piangi, who waved a dismissive hand at the blood red notes on the page.

At that moment, Lilith walked in, Jessie hard on her heels._  
_

_Ah! Here's our little flower!_ announced Carlotta dryly, turning a disgusted look in her direction._  
_

_Ah, Miss Parker...quite the lady of the hour! _ observed Firmin lightly.__

You have secured the largest role in this "Don Juan," observed Andre_Lilith Parker!  
She doesn't have the voice, _ mused Carlotta, half to herself.

_Signora, please! _pleaded Firmin and Andre together._Then I take it you're agreeing,_ observed Aileen, her headache somewhat subsided._She's behind this . . . _fumed Carlotta__

It appears we have no choice, replied Firmin to Aileen.__

She's the one behind this!  
Lilith Parker! shouted Carlotta, almost poised to strike the girl._How dare you?_ inquired Lilith in her own bit of fury

_I'm not a fool!_ shot back the diva_You evil woman!  
How dare you?You think I'm blind? This isn't my fault!  
I don't want any part in this plot!_ cried Lilith, throwing her hands up in frustration.

_Miss Parker, surely . . . _began Firmin_But why not?_ inquired the Comte_ What does she say?_ asked Piangi of Carlotta._  
_

_It's your decision -  
But why not?_ asked the Comte again, looking at her quizzically._ She's backing out!_ Carlotta explained, folding her arms over her chest and smiling in triumph.__

You have a duty! reminded Firmin, looking at the girl sternly._I cannot sing it, duty or not!_ replied Lilith firmly.

Aileen approached the girl, placing her arms around her protectively, as she would do with her little sister._  
_

_Lilith . . . Lilith . . .  
You don't have to . . .  
They can't make you . . . _sang Aileen gently, hugging her friend.__

Please, Monsieurs, another note, said Madame Giry, walking into the room. The managers gestured for her to read it.__

Fondest greetings to you all!  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts:  
Carlotta must be taught to act,  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage...

At this mention of herself, Carlotta bristled in anger, even though she knew it was at least partially true._  
_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight -  
It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age..._

Piangi stood defiantly. How dare the man!

_And my managers must learn  
That their place is in an _office_, not the _arts

Firmin and Andre were silent._  
_

_As for Miss Lilith Parker . . .  
No doubt she'll do her best - it's  
True her voice is good. She knows, though,  
should she wish to excel--she has much still  
to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher..._

_Her teacher . . .   
Your obedient friend . . .  
And Angel . . ._

Lilith, too was silent, but lowered her head with a look of utter fright on her face. Aileen, however, lit up as an idea came to her.__

We have all been blind - and yet the  
Answer is staring us in the face . . .  
This could be the chance to ensnare our   
Clever friend . . . she sang, smiling in reassurance.__

We're listening . . . began Andre_  
Go on. _ sang Firmin.

Aileen cleared her throat, beginning to pace as she explained._We shall play his game - perform his  
work - but remember we hold the Ace . . . _

Here she turned, indicating Lilith.

_For, if Miss Parker sings, he is certain to attend, _declared Aileen with certainty_We make certain __the doors are barred . . . _said Andre._  
_

_We make certain our men are there . . . _went on Firmin._  
_

_We make certain they're armed . . ._ finished the Comte._The curtain falls --his reign will end!_ declared all four together.__

Madness! exclaimed Madame Giry, looking rather terrified.__

I'm not so sure . . .began Andre uncertainly_But if it works . . . _reminded Firmin, taking his friend by the shoulder._This is madness!_ shouted Giry again, looking even more dismayed._ The tide will turn!_ exclaimed Firmin, his eyes lighting up._Monsieurs, believe me--there is no way of turning the tide!_ said Giry sadly__

You stick to ballet! hissed Andre vehemently.__

Then help us! declared the Comte_Monsieur, I can't . . . Instead of warning us . . .  
Help us! _declared all four together, ganging up on her._I wish I could . . ._

Don't make excuses! hissed the Comte_Or could it be that you're on his side?_ accused Andre.

Aileen stepped between the feuding group, making a plaintive gesture.

_Monsieur, believe her, she intends no ill . . .  
But we must use caution--we have seen him kill . . . _she sang, hoping to calm the rising tempers around her._  
_

_We say he'll fall,and fall he will!_ declared all three vehemently, rounding on Aileen as well._She's the one behind this! Lilith!  
This is all her doing!_ accused Carlotta.__

This is the truth!  
Lilith Parker! concurred Piangi._ This is his undoing!_ declared the Comte fiercely.__

If you succeed you free us all -  
This so called "Angel" has to fall! declared Firmin almost happily, trying to persuade Lilith._Angel of Music, fear my fury--Here is where you fall! _exclaimed the Comte, lifting a triumphant fist in the air.

_Hear my warning! Fear his fury!_ warned Madame Giry._  
_

_What glory can she hope to gain?  
It's clear to all the girl's insane! _mused Carlotta_Lilith sings  
We'll get our man . . . _declared Andre with more certainty. _She is crazy! She is raving! _nodded Piangi._ If Lilith helps us in this plan . . . _began the Comte_Say your prayers, black angel of death!_ declared Firmin fiercely.__

Please don't . . .pleaded Lilith softly among the tumult of voices around her._If Lilith won't, then no-one can . . . _he declared with force._Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this . . ._pleaded Giry._Gran Dio! Che imbroglio!_ exclaimed Carlotta and Piangi._This will seal his fate!_ declared the three men whose plan it became vehemently._If you don't stop,  
I'll go mad!_

At Lilith's loud and angry declaration, everyone turned to face her. She, in her turn, raised pleading hands to Aileen and the Comte.

_'Leena, I'm frightened--don't make me do this. . .  
Richard, it scares me, don't put me through this ordeal by fire . . .  
He'll take me, I know. . .  
We'll be parted forever,  
He won't let me go. . . _

_What I once used to dream, I now dread . . .  
If he finds me, it won't ever end . . .   
And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head . . .   
He'll always be there,  
Singing songs in my head . . . _

As if her head hurt, Lilith began to pull at her hair with shaking fingers._  
_

_She's mad . . . _mused Carlotta.

Aileen approached her shaking friend, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her troubled grey pools.

_Now we both know...he is nothing  
But a man . . .  
Yet while he's free, he will haunt us  
Till we're dead . . . _she sang, half firmly.

Lilith was already shaking her head, wrapping her arms around herself.

_Twisted every way_

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life _

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man_

_Who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought--_

_He murders all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse, and yet_

_I wish I could_

_Oh, God--if I agree_

_What horrors wait for me--_

_In this, the Phantom's opera?_

The Comte finally came over and took her by the shoulders.

_Lilith, Lilith_

_Don't think that we don't care_

_But every hope_

_And every prayer_

_Rests on you...now._

_Light up the stage_

_With a new-age rapport!_

_You'll sing for your Angel--_

_Once...more!_

At Aileen's heated declaration, Lilith nodded, opening her arms toward her friend, who understood and took her close.

Back in their flat, Aileen and Jessie sat down to sandwiches and a little Tokay wine for a mid-afternoon meal.

"I think Lilith should stay with us now," said Jessie after finishing her food.

"I do, too," replied Aileen, nodding in agreement, "but it's not a good idea. She needs to be close to the theatre right now. Whoever is haunting her is hiding there."

"Speaking of which--," recalled Jessie, "I saw him."

"You did!"

Aileen nearly throttled her friend as she jumped up from her chair as if stuck with a pin.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't get the chance to--now, calm down and I will."

Taking a few calming breaths, Aileen sat down and listened.

"It was almost right after you left. The mirror opened--like the gala night. A man stepped out. I didn't really see that much, but I can give you a general description. He stood a little taller than Lilith--no more than six feet. He wore dark evening clothes--like a gentleman. He had short dark hair that was slicked back...and the strangest thing was his mask."

"Mask?"

"Yes. A mask. It was crystal white. It covered half of his face--the...left? No, it would have been the right side, I think--keeping in mind of the view I had. Yes--I was looking at him from the side of the room, and his mask was facing me. The wardrobe is on the left side of the room, so it would have been his right."

"So what did he do?"

"He left a rose--like the one Madame Giry handed Lilith before--on the dressing table. He looked around a moment--with a strange look on his face. And then he left as quickly as he came."

"That's our man, then--no doubt of it."

Aileen rose from the table, throwing Jessie her coat.

"I think we should have a little word with Madame Giry."

"Don Juan, Singor Piangi, here is the phrase," began the choirmaster, Monsieur Remy, and played it. To his chagrin and Carlotta's, Piangi messed it up again. Everyone began talking and rehearsing among themselves, when--

Suddenly, the piano began to play by itself. Magically, everyone began to sing the part of _Don Juan_ that Remy had been trying to rehearse. And it was sung perfectly--in an almost robotic fashion.

"Madame Giry?"

"Ah--Mam'selle Johnston and Mam'selle MacPhearson. It's good to see you."

"Madame Giry--we need a private word with you. Would you perhaps like some coffee?"

A little coffee shop resided near the Opera, and within half an hour the three women were sitting together and drinking coffee. Aileen set her Irish coffee down and subtly moved in for the kill.

"Now--Madame...please tell us what you know of the Phantom."

"Please, Mam'selle--I know no more than you yourself."

"Oh, I don't think so--I know that he's a man of flesh and bone, for one, Madame. I know something of what he looks like, as well. What I want to know--is how. How. Did. He. Get. Into. The. Opera. Madame?"

The older woman looked suspiciously around her, and when she was sure no one was listening, she told the tale in low tones.

"It was many years ago--when I was no older than Lilith or my Meg. There was a traveling carnival in the city--they came once a year. It was so cold--January. All the ballerinas went down and took in the sites. In one tent--there was a little boy. He was putting together a little monkey, holding cymbals in his hands. A man beat him--and took a bag off his face--or what was left of it, however you wanted to look at it. 'The Devil's Child,' the man called him. I was so sad--and yet angered as well--for the boy, I wanted to help if I could. Somehow--he managed to get ahold of a rope--and he strangled the man. I helped him to escape, and hid him in the Opera's massive cellars. Then--the Opera was damaged by fire--some time before the Commune--and it was at about this time he returned. He returned--much tanned from time in the East, he had told me. When he heard about the new opera house, he submitted bids for its foundation, citing some work he had done for a Shah in Persia. I don't know what happened to him in those cellars--but now the Opera is his artistic domain. He's a genius, Mademoiselle. A genius--magician, composer, builder...he is all this, and much more I do not know, no doubt."

"Clearly then, Madame--genius has turned to madness," murmured Jessie ominously around her coffee cup.

"Now, Jessie--that all depends on what you perceive madness to be," remonstrated Aileen, taking a last sip of her Irish coffee.

None of the three women noticed the carriage passing by with two hooded occupants.

_In sleep, he sang to me..._

_In dreams, he came._

_That voice which calls to me--_

_And speaks my name..._

"Help! Someone help!"

Aileen turned at the cry. It was a man, running after something with a hand to his head. She jumped from her seat and stopped him, asking what the trouble was.

"That--man...stole my carriage. That poor young lady could be in danger!"

"Who?"

"Dunno--some girl from the Opera..."

_Lilith! Oh, no!_

"Where was she going?"

"She said she wanted me to take her to the cemetery..."

Without another word, Aileen ran back to the Opera and grabbed the nearest horse. The young Comte deParis also happened to be in the area, and agreed to ride with her to the rescue.

Chapter 8: Broken Wing

At the cemetery, Lilith got out and began to walk among the graves, singing as she went.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered..._

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes, it seemed--_

_If I just dreamed_

_Somehow, you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you--_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could..._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle..._

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears--_

_Why can't the past_

_Just die!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again!_

_Knowing we must say goodbye--_

_Try to forgive!_

_Teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength_

_To try!_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years--_

_Help me say..._

_Goodbye..._

As her song of the past ended, a voice responded to the sweet music...

_Wandering child--_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance._

Lilith came to her feet, looking around her desperately searching for the source of the song.

_Angel, or father?_

_Friend, or Phantom?_

_Who is it there--_

_Staring?_

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

_Angel--oh, speak!_

_What endless longings--_

_Echo in this..._

_Whisper?_

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my far-reaching gaze--_

_Wildly my mind beats against you--_

_You resist--_

_Yet the soul obeys!_

_Angel of Music_

_I denied you!_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music_

_My protector!_

_Come to me strange_

_Angel!_

_Angel of Music_

_You denied me_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music_

_Do not shun me!_

_Come to your strange_

_Angel!_

The passionate duet guided Aileen and the Comte to their query--and they dismounted. The young man immediately approached her, taking hold of her shoulders and spinning her around.

"Lilith--Lilith, listen to me. This man--this..._thing_ is not an Angel, or your father, or--"

As he was speaking, a black shape detached itself from the roof of one of the graves--the grave of Lilith's father to be precise. The shape became a man--just as Jessie had described. He roughly took hold of the girl and moved her aside, drawing a rather large rapier. The young Comte responded in kind, and a passionate duel ensued.

Lilith, frightened by the duel, ran for the first pair of arms she saw. Aileen herself drew a little knife like those one carried by the priestesses of Avalon, prepared to protect the girl from either man who would harm her. Finally, with a move fluid as water and fast as lightning, the masked man brought the Comte down to the ground and stood over him, prepared to strike a killing blow.

"No!" Lilith cried.

At her sudden outburst, he turned. Richard, Comte de Paris, took advantage of this momentary lapse in focus of his opponent, and drew a knife from his belt.

"Look out!" cried Aileen and Lilith together, but it was too late.

Chapter 9: The Comte's Revenge...

For Lilith Parker, everything seemed to head into slow motion. She saw the knife, and cried out as it entered into his side. She ran forward, barely catching him as he fell. Lilith guided her Angel gently to the ground, carefully watching the eyes--so filled with pain. It drove her to tears.

Aileen, on the other hand, was watching the Comte.

"Well, now--I suppose now that I've won--I have a right to see what's behind this mask," he observed, reaching down.

Lilith violently slapped his hand away.

"Keep away from him!" she cried, pressing her hand to the wound in her Angel's side, "leave him alone! An Irish curse on you and your family for a thousand years for harming him! He might frighten me, but that gives you no right to do what you've done! He's done wrong, but the law should decide his punishment--not some--some fop with a blade!"

"Why you little--little bitch! Bold little strap, is it! How dare you!"

As the Comte went for his blade, he suddenly felt something pressing into his back.

"Now, Monsieur le Comte--I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

"Not you, too! Don't you see that he's a--"

"Monsieur! I suggest you refrain, get back on your horse and ride back home."

Fuming, Richard deParis did as Aileen said. She watched him ride off, and went back to her assignment.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" she inquired, kneeling beside the man in the mask and gently removing Lilith's hand from the wound. The blood had slowed but not stopped. Aileen nodded.

"Lilith--do you have something we can cover the wound with?"

Nodding, Lilith gently laid her Angel down in Aileen's offered lap and went for the hem of her underskirt, tearing it nicely. She stroked his hair while the older woman attended his wound. The two women gently helped him to stand.

"Mademoiselle," he said, turning to Aileen, "are you not afraid? I _am_ the Opera Ghost, after all."

Aileen shook her head.

He nodded in satisfaction, making a quick assessment of the woman. Lilith picked up the slightly bloodied rapier and held it out to her Angel, who sheathed it.

"Mademoiselle--I suggest you leave now."

"If you wish, Monsieur, but I must know two things."

"Then ask them. I tolerate you for Lilith's sake," he snapped tersely.

Aileen might have bristled at his harsh tone, had she been a sensitive woman.

"First of all, do you intend Lilith any harm--and second, are you sure you will be able to return all right?"

"No to the first, and yes to the second."

"Then, Monsieur--I shall wish you good day and not intrude any longer."

With that, Aileen climbed onto her horse and rode back to the Opera.

Lilith looked up into the pained eyes of her Angel--who nodded to her. He led her to where he had left the coach, and was climbing up to drive where the girl placed her hand on his. Even this small touch, combined with her pained expression, was enough to make him melt.

"Let me drive," she said gently, "and you rest. Please--"

"This isn't like riding a horse, Lilith," he said firmly, "you couldn't drive this back--it's too awkward for you."

"But neither can you, Angel--you're wounded. Please, let me. I can work the reins..."

It was the sincerity in her voice and smokey grey eyes that convinced him at last.

Without another word, he allowed her to help him into the brougham so as not to jar his wound any more than necessary. She climbed into the driver's position, and drove back to the Opera.

It was a silent drive, but as she guided the horses, she thought of what she would say when they arrived. The first thing on her list was to apologize, and the second was to assure her Angel she had no more than the slightest interest in the handsome Comte. That--and to tell him that she was not long for this Earth in any case--as her occasional coughs reminded her.

With him leading the way through a maze of secret passages and tunnels--the girl and the man reached Lilith's dressing room. On the dressing table was a box, which acted as paper weight for a note. Lilith opened it and read--

_Lilith--_

_I know that your Angel doesn't wish me to help him, but these herbs will. Grind them into a paste with some hot water or iodine or some oil, smear it onto clean dressings and place a bandage over it. Do this two or three times daily, until the wound is at least mostly closed. The herbs will prevent infection and speed healing. _

_Aileen_

Lilith found a mortar and pestle and ground the herbs into a paste with some hot water from a tea kettle after cleaning the wounds thoroughly. The girl had to admit, she almost wanted to bestow attention on the expanse of well-muscled torso and strong arms which had taken up residence on her settee, but didn't dare. Instead, she diligently worked with her spritely fingers to tend her Angel's wound--much to his annoyance at times.

"Thank you, Lilith," he said curtly, carefully throwing his cloak over his shoulders.

He disappeared through the mirror, but turned around the moment a scream reached his ears.

Chapter 10: All I Ask...

When he reached the mirror, Lilith was laying on the floor before it, the Comte deParis hovering over her.

"That's right, you little chit! Scream!"

"No! Stop it, you--you fop!"

"Come on, bitch--you know you want me. I see it in your eyes. I'm gonna make you forget all about that--that _thing_."

He had lifted her skirts by this time, fondling her--touching her wrongly with his wandering hands. Lilith turned from the smell of cheap alcohol on his breath, and cried out again.

"Angel!"

Another slap.

Silently as a wraith, the Angel opened the mirror, removing his weapon of choice from its place on his belt. He expertly looped the rubbery noose of his Punjab lasso around the boy's neck, reeling him in like a fish.

"Touch her again--and I'll kill you," he hissed, letting the boy go--this time.

Lilith lay on the floor, her skirts all around her hips. As soon as her protector came into view, she curled up into a ball of shame and misery--sobbing her poor shattered heart upon the floor.

The wound did not pain him nearly as much as the hurt and broken little girl on the floor before him. Wordlessly, he gently lifted her into his arms, watching the boy run. He carried her through the mirror--marveling at how light she was. Her tender head rested on his shoulder, and she did not even so much as whimper anymore.

Never did Lilith feel safer than in the arms of her Angel. He carried her through the passages and down to the boat, which waited for them. He gently set her in it and rowed across. He helped her from the boat and immediately began to assess her injuries. Save for a bruised cheek and shattered nerves, she was fine. For that, he was relieved, but more so when Lilith began to giggle.

"What, praytell, is so funny my dear?" he inquired with a gentle smile. When she smiled, he had to smile, too. It was contagious.

"I just realized--I don't even know your name," she said, her laughter subsiding.

"My name--Well, Lilith, would you like to know it?"

"Right now--more than just about anything," she said with real emotion, her eyes glittering with some newly realized feeling.

"Well, then--Lilith. My name is Erik."

"Erik," she repeated, nodding in satisfaction, "it's a lovely name."

A little ginger on her cheek and a soothing song, and Lilith was back to her old self. She explained everything--but forgot to mention her little problem.

"But--I'm so afraid he'll come again," she said, lifting her eyes to his.

Erik smiled gently, caressing her cheek with deliberate tenderness. He slowly and methodically pulled her close, resting her head against his chest.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here_

_Nothing will harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let moonlight dry your tears_

_I'm here_

_With you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you._

Clear and strong, Lilith's heart leapt into her voice.

_Say you'll love me_

_Every waking moment_

_Turn my head_

_With talk of Summertime_

_Say you need me_

_With you,_

_Now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true..._

_That's all I ask of you._

Pulling her closer, Erik responded.

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe_

_No one will find you._

_Your fears are far behind you._

Lilith looked up into Erik's face--a face she seemed to treasure more and more.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night._

_And you--always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me._

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love, on lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you_

_Here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too._

_Lilith, that's all I ask of you--_

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning._

_Say you love me_

_You know I do._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you..._

Lilith's hands cupped Erik's face tenderly...but when her spritely fingers went for the mask, he wanted to balk and turn away. Somehow, he held his peace and allowed her to remove it. She looked him straight in the eyes--

And drew him in for a long and passionate kiss.

_Anywhere you go _

_Let me go, too_

_Love me..._

_That's all I ask of..._

_You._

"Oh, Erik," she breathed, "I don't think I could be any more in love with you than I am right now."

"Lilith--do you really mean it?" he asked, tears beginning to cloud the pools of blue-grey which gazed upon the delicate girl before him.

Lifting a hand, she wiped at the tears and snuggled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes. I mean it."

Chapter 11: Lilith's Gethsemane

Lilith Parker yawned and stretched in her swan bed. She pulled the cord that would raise the curtains, and looked around for Erik. She didn't have to look far, for he was sitting at the organ. Asleep. She silently made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his sleeping form as best as it would allow, feeling him stir awake. He took her slender hands in his and kissed them.

"Morning," she murmured, resting her sleepy chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning, my dear."

Their lips, only inches from each other, met momentarily.

An hour later, Lilith was fed, clothed, and being rowed across the lake again. It was a calming, peaceful ride, but saddened when he helped her from the boat and guided her to her dressing room. She hesitated a moment, taking Erik's hand. Seeing her meaning, he went in with her, opening the wardrobe door while Lilith checked the hall. It was empty.

After a moment, Lilith was alone again. As Erik disappeared through the mirror again, it occurred to her that she was supposed to be dying. The thought made her angry, sad, and depressed all at the same time. Her heart was heavy with thoughts of her newfound love and how her death would impact him, rather than for herself...

_  
I only want to say,  
If there is a way,  
Take this cup away from me!  
I don't want to taste its... poison.  
Feel it burn me,  
I have changed.  
I'm not as sure, as when we started.  
Then, I was inspired.  
Now, I'm sad and tired.  
Listen, surely I've exceeded your...expectations,  
Tried for three years...  
Seems like...thirty.  
Could you ask as much from any other girl?  
But if I'm to die,  
See the saga through, and do this thing you ask of me,  
Leave my Angel all alone and drowning in despair...  
I'd want to know, I'd want to know, My God,  
I'd want to know, I'd want to know, My God,  
I'd want to see, I'd want to see, My God,   
I'd want to see, I'd want to see, My God,  
Why I should die.   
Would I be more noticed than I ever was before?  
Would the things I've said and done matter any more?  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,  
Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,   
Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,  
Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,  
If I die what will be my reward?  
If I die what will be my reward?_

_  
_Lilith's voice began to peak in its passion, tears streaming into her eyes and voice.

_I have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,  
Why should I die?  
Why should I die!  
Can you show me now that my death will not be in vain?  
Show me just a little of your omnipresent brain.  
Show me there's a reason for your wanting me to die.  
You're far to keen and where and how, but not so hot on why!_

All at once, the pain returned, and Lilith sank to the floor with its intensity, holding a hand to her throat. She fought through it, almost hissing for a moment.

_  
Alright, I'll die!  
Just watch me die!  
See how I die!  
_  
The tears flowed faster, and Lilith was unable to contain the raw, burning hole in her heart.  
_  
Then I was inspired.  
Now, I'm sad and tired.  
After all, I've tried for three years, seems like ninety.  
Why then am I scared to finish what I started,   
What you started - I didn't start this._

Lilith managed to get back to her feet again, lifting her eyes heavenward.  
_  
God, thy will is hard,  
But you hold every card.  
Fine, I'll drink your cup of poison.  
Nail me to your cross and break me,  
Bleed me, beat me,  
Kill me.  
Take me, now!  
Before I change my mind._

_  
_The girl sank to her knees, too overcome by her feelings to remain standing.

_Now!  
Before I change...my...  
Mind!_

_  
_Lilith collapsed on the floor. Aileen found her mere moments after the girl had unburdened all her emotion--leaving her spent and deathly tired. Aileen simply lifted Lilith off the floor and laid her on the settee which Erik had occupied only yesterday. A few hours later, Lilith awoke amid a massive coughing fit. Blood trickled from her nose and came in patches from her mouth.

It reminded the girl she had only a little time left.

Chapter 12: Unexpected Miracles

Erik waited patiently behind the mirror, and smiled when the slender figure made her way into the dressing room. He held his hand out to her, and she placed hers into it, the black lace of her fingerless gloves soft against the leather of his own.

Back across the lake, Lilith took a few breaths to compose herself and placed a hand on Erik's piano, smiling with real happiness. She stood straight and tall, and at her teacher's nod, began to sing the first act aria from _Don Juan Triumphant_.

Even as she sang, Erik noticed the film of sadness and stress that coated her voice like grey clouds blocking out the sun. He played the final dissonant chord and took Lilith's hands, drawing her close and looking up from his organ bench and into her smokey eyes--troubled as a sky before a storm.

"Lilith--what's wrong?" he asked simply.

"Noth--"

As her lips began to form the word, she felt Erik's soft, musical fingers meet them--hushing her.

"I know that you're lying, Lilith. Your voice isn't as clear as usual--there's sorrow coating every note."

Lilith's chin dropped to meet her chest, and her eyes closed. But after a moment, she looked into his blue-grey pools and smiled through her tears.

"I--I'm just worried that I won't be able to sing my part perfectly...I want you to be proud of me, Ang--I mean, Erik," she lied.

"Oh, Lilith," Erik replied gently, pulling her into his arms, "you don't need to be afraid. I know that you'll be perfect--just like always."

Lilith relished in the warmth of Erik's embrace, reminded even more keenly of how much she would miss it when she was dead.

After another hour on and off of rehearsals, Erik nodded in satisfaction with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He took Lilith to the dining table and set out a meal of bread and cheese and crayfish before them both. They ate together, finishing the meal with a glass of fine champagne. Lilith felt safe, protected, and loved. Erik felt giddy with happiness and sick with nervousness.

After their dinner, Erik guided Lilith to the back of the lake house, where a small nook housed a surprise for the girl. He pulled the crimson curtain aside to reveal the wax model of herself--wearing the most beautiful wedding gown Lilith had ever seen.

"Oh, Erik--it's beautiful," she breathed, smiling and crying at the same. At her approval, Erik went to one knee, pulling a ring from his vest pocket.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime--_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude..._

_Say you want me with you_

_Here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go, too!_

_Lilith, that's all I ask of.._

_You._

As his voice filled the dimly lit cavern, he held out the simple golden band topped with garnet to her. His entire life hung on what her answer would be. He remembered what she had said just a few nights ago--that she loved him. But he also knew it could have been her nerves talking. Now with all her nightmares gone and being here of her own free will--it would give him the honest answer he wanted.

Lilith slowly knelt with him, took the ring from him and put it on her finger. Out of shear relief and joy, Erik half leaped to his feet, picking up Lilith in his strong arms and spinning her around, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Erik--come with me. I know a priest who can marry us right now."

Darius immediately rose from the small bed in his cloister at the urgent knocking, putting up the hood of his robe. He had only drifted for a moment and was not put out when the door revealed Lilith--standing at the side of a man in a mask.

"Father Darius--we want to be married--right now," said Lilith with a smile.

Darius in his turn couldn't help but smile back--nodding to the two shapes behind the couple.

"Are you certain, Monsieur?"

The man at Lilith's side nodded without a shred of hesitation.

"Then--if you and your witnesses will come with me--we'll begin."

At this, Lilith and Erik turned.

"Daroga!"

"Aileen!"

"We just happened to meet yesterday evening at the Opera--Mr. Kahn here was kind enough to assist me in following you," explained Aileen.

"Erik--are you crazy or in love?" inquired Nadir with a stoic Persian gaze at his friend.

"Well now, Daroga--is there a difference?"

Everyone laughed.

"However, Father--before we marry--I would like to have confession."

The three spectators looked at Erik in shock.

"I have done things that I am not proud of--and I want to marry Lilith as she came to me--absolved from her sins and able to stand before God without feeling shame or remorse."

"Very well, my friend--you shall have it. And while that happens, Aileen can help Lilith to prepare."

Chapter 13: A Wedding--and a Funeral?

The marriage was simple--but a lovely ceremony. Only Nadir Khan the Daroga, and Aileen Johnston witnessed it, but were in no doubt of the love Erik and Lilith had quickly found for each other.

After being hugged and congratulated by the tiny group of well-wishers, Erik and Lilith climbed back into the brougham which had brought them and returned to the lake house by way of the gate on the Rue Scribe. Like a true groom, Erik carried Lilith over the threshold and laid her in her swan bed. As he was leaving, she took his hand.

"I thought a bride and groom were supposed to spend the night together?"

"Lilith, I--"

"What?"

"I--Won't you regret this in the morning?"

Lilith sat bolt upright, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Erik--I can't believe you would say such a thing. I will never regret what I've done tonight. I love you--and unfortunately it took a beating from that--that bastard of a fop to realize how much I love and need my Angel here by my side. Especially now, because--"

"Yes, Lilith?"

When she looked back up into his eyes, she smiled.

"Nothing. Now will you come to bed, or do I have to make you?"

Erik chuckled, and climbed in beside his new bride. She drew him in for a kiss, melting into his embrace like butter.

As the sun rose over the Opera Populaire, Lilith Parker thought on what she had done.

She was completely Erik's now--mind, soul, heart and body. And he was hers as well. But then again, he had always been.

She didn't regret it for a second.

Lilith reluctantly returned to her dressing room and her life as if last night had never happened, for the sake of the company and those who supported her.

Young Comte deParis strode in immediately, striking Lilith across the face in a blind fury. She allowed herself to go down onto the settee, but gazed back at her attacker with a fury in her eyes.

"So--it is a little whore isn't it! I know where you've been, Mademoiselle--with him! That--that _thing!_ Why? What makes you want to play whore to a monster!"

Lilith stood and slapped the Comte a hard blow across the face, her wedding ring leaving a delicate little cut on the side of his lip.

"I'm not his whore," she replied vehemently, "I'm his wife. And he is no more a monster than you are a man. And unless you want his noose around that scrawny little neck of yours you had better leave."

"All I have to do is scream," she reminded him when he looked reluctant to go.

With an idle curse, he slammed the door and was gone.

As she dressed in her costume that evening, Lilith made sure to tie a little knife under the sash at her waist for protection. A sharp, deadly little stiletto to be precise. While she truly did not fear the Comte or anything he might do--it was better not to leave things to chance.

Chapter 14: Curtain!

_Here the sire may serve the dam!_

_Here the master takes his meat_

_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_Utters one despairing bleat!_

_Poor young maiden!_

_For the thrill on your tongue of_

_Stolen sweets--_

_You'll have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets!_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!_

_Serve the master, so that when--_

_Tables, plans, and maids are laid--_

_Don Juan triumphs_

_Once again!_

Ubaldo Piangi and his look-alike, known as Passarino, entered.

_Passarino, faithful friend!_

_Once again, recite the plan!_

_Your young guest believes I'm you--_

_I the master, you the man_

_When you met, you wore my cloak_

_With my scarf, you hid your face_

_She believes she dines with me_

_In her master's borrowed place_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff_

_Stealing what, in truth, is mine._

_When it's late and modesty_

_Starts to mellow--_

_With the wine--_

_You come home, I use your voice_

_Slam the door like crack of doom!_

_I shall say, 'Come, hide with me,'_

_Where, oh where?_

_Of course! _

_My room!_

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword_

_Conquest is assured!_

_If I do not forget myself and laugh!_

Carrying a small basket of flowers, Lilith stepped onto the stage, singing with happiness--

_No thoughts within her head--_

_But thoughts of joy..._

_No dreams within her heart--_

_But dreams of love!_

Her voice soared to Heaven, carried on the very love she had sung about.

_Master..._

_Passarino, go away--_

_For the trap is set and waits for its prey..._

Momentarily, Lilith was astonished at this sudden change in voices. But the voice she knew was so familiar, so prefect, she was unafraid.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge..._

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now_

_Has been silent..._

_Silent._

It was Erik, and he sang with a thunderous passion...

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge!_

_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me--_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided..._

_Decided..._

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe_

_Are at an end!_

_Past all thought of, "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting--_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend!_

He slowly circled her, finally pulling her close, caressing her lily-white throat. That throat which housed an angel's voice. It was his world to have her near--this close and willing. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies--_

_Before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return..._

He reluctantly separated himself from her--back to playing a role in front of others. Lilith, too, had to gather herself a moment before she sang.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence--_

_Silence._

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind, I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent--_

_Now I am here, with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided..._

_Decided..._

It was her eyes and the power behind her voice which truly conveyed her passion--that blind, fervent passion of which she was capable.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play--_

_Has now, at last begun!_

_Past all thought of, "right" or "wrong"_

_One final question--_

_How long should we two wait_

_Before we're one!_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into the bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last_

_Consume us!_

High above the stage where they had begun, Erik and Lilith--husband and wife, blended their voices together in a passionate duet...

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold!_

_A bridge is crossed--_

_So stand, and watch it burn!_

_We've passed the point of no..._

_Return..._

Erik held her close, relishing this freedom to caress her. She melted against him like second skin--but turned to face him.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love...one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude..._

_Say you want me with you_

_Here--beside you._

_Anywhere you go let me go, too!_

_Angel, that's all I ask of--_

Without any kind of warning, Lilith's breath caught in her throat. She gasped for air, and began to cough wildly, Erik caught her in his arms, worry and distress clouding his eyes. Lilith tried to speak, and Erik leaned in to hear her.

At the sound of the word, 'trap,' Erik dropped a trap door, and the two of them fell through the stage and into a passage many levels below the Opera. Meg opened a curtain to reveal the dead Ubaldo Piangi.

Pandemonium and chaos broke out. Aileen and Jessie immediately rushed for Madame Giry.

"Where did he take her?" asked Aileen in measured control, trying not to let panic get the better of her.

"Come with me, Mam'selles--I will take you to him. Remember--keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

With a swift order to her daughter to remain above, the woman guided Aileen and Jessie down into the Phantom's territory.

_Down once more_

_To the dungeon of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

_Down that path into darkness_

_Deep as Hell!_

Erik rowed furiously across the lake, carrying Lilith from the boat and to the shore. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, and she was so very weak...He held her very close.

"I--I'm sorry, my love," she whispered.

"No--Lilith, what?"

"I--I'm dying..."

_Your hand at the level of your eyes..._

Nodding their thanks to Madame Giry, Aileen and Jessie continued, keeping their hands up. After some time, they reached the lake.

"Well--there's nothing for it," observed Aileen, removing her outermost garments and plunging into the water. Jessie quickly followed suit, and soon they arrived at the gates to the lake house with an undignified splashing noise.

_Look--I think, my dear_

_We have some guests._

Aileen strode right up to the gate, slamming her fists against it.

_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Is she now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

The haunted look on Erik's face was almost painful for Aileen to see.

_That fate which condemns me--_

_To wallow in blood_

_Has also denied me_

_The joys of the flesh..._

_This face, the infection_

_Which poisons our love..._

_This face_

_Which earned--_

_A mother's fear and loathing--_

_A mask, my first_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing..._

Jessie also strode up to the gate.

_Free her!_

_Please, sir, she's dying!_

_Just free her!_

_Have you no pity?_

_Your friend makes quite a passionate plea,_ mused Erik dryly.

_Jessie, it's useless--_Lilith sang as loudly as possible.

_We love her!_

_Does that mean nothing?_

_We love her!_

_Show some compassion! _demanded Aileen.

_The world showed no compassion to me!_ reminded Erik.

_Lilith, Lilith_

_Let us see her..._

_Be my guest, Madames--_

At his command, the gate rose to admit Aileen and Jessie, who approached with caution.

Lilith looked up into Erik's eyes, her grey pools alight with new realization.

_Now you are here--_

_Again, beside me_

_Now I can die in peace_

_And sleep in your embrace..._

The tears began to flow. Erik had an unfaltering control of his instrument, but even now it began to waver, his voice to quake with emotion.

_You will live, Lilith_

_You're going to live!_

_It's too soon--_

_Too soon to say goodbye..._

As the tears began to flow, Lilith reached up and caressed Erik's face in a loving gesture.

_Oh, Erik--_

_Forbid me now to die--_

_I'll obey._

_I will try..._

As Lilith responded to Erik's heartfelt, desperate plea, Jessie looked over at Aileen, who had shed her dirty old clothing and was dressed in a robe of simple crystal white. Aileen had changed into her angel form.

_Come with me--  
Where chains will never bind you..._

_All your grief and pain at last behind you.._

_  
_Lifting her hands and eyes skyward, Aileen prayed...

_Lord in Heaven, look down on her in mercy..._

_Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory..._sang Lilith, her eyes gazing upon some far away thing only she managed to see...and began a duet with the angel.

_Take my hand--_

_And lead me to salvation!_

_Take my love_

_For love is everlasting_

_And remember the truth that once was spoken--_

_To love another first of all's _

_To see the face of God..._

As she half-drifted back to herself, Lilith drew Erik in for a final kiss as a celestial chorus began to fill the lake house with song...

_Do you hear the people sing--_

_Lost in the valley of the night?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who are climbing to the light..._

_All the wretched of the Earth--_

_There is a flame that never dies_

_Even the darkest night will end--_

_And the sun will rise..._

Erik drew in Lilith's last breath--and watched her head drop back against his arm. Aileen approached him gently, laying a ghostly hand on his shoulder.

_She will live again in freedom_

_In the garden of the Lord--_

_She will walk behind a plow-shear_

_She'll have no need for a sword_

_Her chains will be broken--_

_Your angel will have her reward!_

_Will you join in our crusade!_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing!_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums!_

_It is the future that they bring_

_When tomorrow comes..._

The lake house seemed filled with a glorious light as Lilith's soul was carried to Heaven. Erik drew her lifeless form closer, gently lifting her into his arms. Only his voice echoed through the darkened catacombs...

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

Jessie watched as Erik carried Lilith to her swan bed and laid her in it with such love and gentleness--and it made her heart want to break...

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen--_

_In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music..._

He caressed his Lilith's face tenderly, singing to her slender, angelic form.

_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry "I hear you..._

_I hear your fears_

_Your torment and your tears.."_

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

Burying his face in Lilith's neck and shoulder, he wept.

At last, Jessie sank to her knees at the shore of the lake, drenching her clothing and forgetting anything about propriety.

"God--if you really are as good and just as they say--please give him back Lilith."

Suddenly, Jessie appeared before a shining throne--with its back to her and the two other women who stood with her.

"Lilith! Aileen! What?"

"Shhh," said Aileen, placing a finger to her lips. Lilith stood quietly, her head bowed in reverence and in sorrow.

"Jessica Anneliese McPhearson--I understand you have a problem with calling Lilith Keely Parker back to Myself. I know why this is so--but please, for the benefit of your friends, tell me."

Clearing her throat, lowering her head reverently, Jessie took a breath and began to speak.

"Because they love each other. Lilith and Erik deserve to be together. True love is supposed to conquer all--like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty--"

"This is not a fairy tale for children, Jessica. This is real life--and even you, with your childlike sense of justice know that life is never like a fairy tale."

"That may be true...erm...Lord...but you can see how lost and alone Erik is without his Lilith--and when I say his, I mean that is the loosest terms...She inspired his music, as he inspired her. They're soul mates--bound forever no matter what. You, Lord above, made Erik the way he is, for good or ill. He has been lonely for all of his life, and not by choice. The world shunned him because of his face--and no one even so much as cared whether he lived or died until Lilith came into his life. I know you brought them together for a reason. I know you are a God of mercy and love, and I can't imagine you would do this to Erik or Lilith."

"There is nothing for it, Jessica. What is done has been done and it cannot be undone."

"If you can call back Lazarus from the dead, surely you can do the same for Lilith...or, if you must have someone to take her place...then take me instead!"

"What!" Aileen and Lilith chorused at the same time.

"God--take my life for Lilith's. Let her go back and take me instead."

"A bargain, Jessica?"

"No--not unless you want to call it that--I prefer to call it an exchange."

"You remind me of my son. I sent Him to Earth some time ago to give his life so others may live, Jessica. You would do the same so that Erik and Lilith might be happy together?"

"Yes--and willingly."

"But what of your friend Aileen?"

Jessie and Aileen looked at each other. The hurt in her eyes made Jessie think twice--but only for a moment.

"Aileen--"

"Don't, Jess. Please."

"Now come on--I'll be an angel like you! We'll still be together, and this time forever!"

"Very well, then. Jessica--give Aileen your hand."

Lilith's eyelids fluttered open. There was something large resting on her neck and shoulder. She shifted her gaze to meet a dark brown mop of hair.

"Erik?"

His head shot up--and he subconsciously moved to cover his unmasked face. Lilith took his hand and smiled. Her eyes glittered with such a love that neither could resist a kiss.

"So--what now?" asked Jessie.

"I'm not sure, Jessie--but I know that those two will know a happiness that God himself might actually envy."

The End


End file.
